Ginevra Potter Has A Visitor
by TerrifiedOfButterflies
Summary: Hermione comes to visit Ginny, and the two have an exciting chat.  Based off of ""facts"" I've read that may or may not be factual.


Ginny Weasley opened the door to number 12 Grimmauld Place with a smile. Hermione grinned back at her.  
>"Hey!" The ginger exclaimed, wrapping her arms about Hermione's shoulders. "It's so good to see you!"<br>"You too!"  
>"Come in, come in..." The new Mrs. Potter led the newest Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen. Sirius's old house had fallen to Harry after the Order was done with it. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Ginny and Hermione had finished school together, and remained best friends. Years later, Ginny and Harry had married, and moved into Grimmauld Place. The whole house looked different now. There were no burn marks, no peeling wallpaper. Most of the rooms were done in shades of green and blue, with wooden accents. It was very 'Harry,' Ginny thought, and it was definitely a mix of them both. Their son, James, was less than a year old. After the marriage of Hermione and Ron, which had come a bit sooner than Harry and Ginny's, they bought a small flat in Diagon Alley, near The Leaky Cauldron. Hermione was currently practicing Wizarding Law, and was very good at it. She had tracked down her parents and restored their memories, and told them of everything new in her life. It was a bit of a struggle, balancing muggle and magic, but she did so with her usual elegance and grace.<p>

Hermione slipped out of her beige overcoat and perched by the roaring fire. Ginny walked over to a cupboard and began making tea by hand. "Where's James?"  
>"Sleeping, bless his little heart. Took me ages to get him to quiet down... Mum always used to make tea with magic, and it never quite tasted right," Ginevra said, "like the magic tainted it somehow. So I always make it by hand, it's just better." She looked over at her longest friend, studying her face. Hermione seemed a bit... pensive. Her hair was in a loose bun, her eyes were shining but had dark circles underneath, her lips were pursed. Ginny put down the mugs she was holding. "What?" She sat next to her guest. "Why do you look so smug?"<br>Hermione swallowed, her eyes quickly shifting to the floor. "I... we... your brother and I..."  
>"Yes?"<br>"We... Oh Ginny!" She grabbed her friend's hand and placed it on her own stomach. "I'm pregnant!" "...What? Really?" Ginny exclaimed, face lighting up. "Not one for small talk, are you?" She laughed. "I'm sorry, I just can't help it. I'm so happy!" Hermione released her friend's hand and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "I went to the doctor yesterday, and you're the only one who knows, besides Ron." "Oh my goodness, that's fantastic!" Ginny said. "I have so many questions... How far along are you?"  
>"Two months."<br>"So you don't know the gender yet," she said.  
>"Well, If it's a girl we're naming her Rose, and if it's a boy we're naming him Hugo."<br>"Wow, sounds like you have it all planned out," she said.  
>"Well how about you and Harry? Did you pick James for a name, or did you let him do it? Haha, you better watch that, he might try to name all of your kids." Hermione looked down at her shoes. "Ginny..."<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Well, you've already done this! What do I... I mean... what do I need to be aware of?"<br>"You make it sound so clinical, it's the most natural thing in the world," she said.  
>"I know, all the books I've read-"<br>"ALL the books you've read? You just found out yesterday!"  
>"Well, yes..." Hermione said nervously, "...but I haven't really slept. I was up all night reading. I read "Magical Childbirth," "Giving Birth for the New Mother," and "The Comparisons of Magick and Non-Magick Birthing.""<br>Ginny was astounded. "In one night?"  
>"Yes! I'm terrified. I mean I'm overjoyed, but afraid... so many things can go wrong!"<br>The whistle of a hot kettle punctuated the air, and Mrs. Potter stood up and, with a wave of her wand, instantly finished the tea. She shoved a cup at her friend. "Drink."  
>Hermione sipped eagerly. "But... what if," she took a deep breath, "What if he or she isn't magic?" Their eyes locked and Ginny thought the person she was staring at had never looked so scared. Not in front of Voldemort, not when facing certain death. This was the most frightened she had ever been.<br>"You need to stop worrying. Having a child is so wonderful... I thank the world every day for James. His smile is my life. His eyes, his chubby little hands!" Ginevra laughed. "Even if he ends up being Magicless," which was the new, politically correct way to say 'squib,' "I will still love him. He will always be my darling boy, and nothing that happens will change that."  
>Hermione felt a smile wash over her face. "I guess I just thought that if I could be a Muggle-born witch... I mean, what were the chances of that? Statistically speaking, Magicless children are more rare than Muggle-borns, but I've already had the odds against me once, what's to stop it from happening again?" Ginny once again threw her arms around Hermione in a tight hug. "Oh, you shut up."<br>"That's exactly what Ron said," she laughed. "Would you believe that he cried?"  
>"Shut up! He's such a Babbity Rabbity..."<br>Wiping the last tears from her face, Hermione stood, setting the half-finished tea on the counter. "Do you think it would be alright if I popped in for Harry's lunch break to tell him?"  
>"I think he'd be delighted."<br>The two friends embraced again, and walked to the door. Hermione slipped on her coat and opened the door. "Thanks for the tea, and the help."  
>"Anytime. I expect I'll have to plan a... what do Muggles call it? A baby shower?"<br>"Hahaha, I don't expect one."  
>"Well you're getting one. Just one thing, do we actually have to shower the baby?" Ginny smirked.<br>"Shut up, you know better than that."  
>"Well, we'll just shower him or her in gifts then."<br>"Goodbye!"  
>"Bye!"<br>Ginny shut the door gently, and breathed a sigh of joy. This family just kept getting bigger.


End file.
